My own fresh day
by Pucchipiru
Summary: i hope you like it :3


**Fictku yang kesekian,maaf kalau abal dan jelek,fic bersambungku yang pertama,enjoy the story...**

**Pair:(no pair)**

**Genre:Hurt/Comfort**

**(Karina's story)**

My own fresh day

"Karina kerja dong!jangan malas-malasan!"

aku tetap tidur,malas,aku tidak mau jadi pengelola toko!

Hai,namaku Karina,aku sangat suka tidur,mungkin bisa di sebut hobi,karena tidak ada kegiatan lain yang seru bagiku kecuali tidur.

Ibuku seorang pekerja keras,dia selalu menyuruhku bekerja,tapi...aku malas!coba saja dalam sekejap aku jadi kaya,tidak butuh bekerja,aku akan di hormati,aku akan lebih kaya dari sofia,bisa membahagiakan ibuku!

"KARINA!BANGUN CEPAT BEKERJA!ADA PELANGGAN TUH!"

"Hah?ibu saja yang layani,aku malas..."

"Ibu mau pergi,layani sana!"

Akkhh...aku sedang malas,aku sedang tidak mood bekerja,karena walaupun bekerja itu menghasilkan uang,aku tidak terpancing sama sekali,aku hanya suka tidur!

"Karina!"

"Kalian membangunkan k..u...!e...eh,hai Sofia,Raven"

Nyaris saja...Sofia dan Raven adalah temanku,mereka baik padaku,setia kawan,kalau ada festival kami selalu berangkat bersama.

"Karina kita ke Flower Field yuk"

"Boleh!"

Setidaknya aku bisa lepas dari pekerjaan yang membuatku bosan.

...

"Kita sudah sampai!jelek sekali ya!"

"Iya ini benar-benar indah"kataku

Aku sangat menikmatinya,aku senang jika selalu bebas seperti ini,tidak ada yang menyuruh-nyuruhku untuk bekerja.

"KARINA!"  
"K...kok ibu bisa menyusul ke sini?"kataku dalam hati.

Aku di suruh pulang dan bekerja,...aku mau bebas seperti Sofia dan Raven!Parahnya lagi ketika sampai di rumah...

"Ibu mau pergi dulu selama beberapa hari jaga toko ya,kau harus rajin,tidak boleh tidur bla...bla...blaaaa..."

"Pergi sana..."kataku

"Karina?kamu kasar sekali!"

Ibuku langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi...

Wa...wah ibuku pergi!horeeee!pergilah jauh-jauh jangan kembali kalau bisa!hahahha!aku akan menjalani hari-hari bahagiaku!

Aku menjalani hari-hari bahagiaku...semua berjalan lancar,sampai suatu ketika...aku merasa kesepian,sendirian di rumah,lama-lama aku bosan juga kalau tidak ada yang membentakku...

Esoknya...

"Karina,ayo kita ke pemandian,mumpung airnya tidak hangat lho!"kata sofia

"Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk kalian..."

Tiba-tiba moodku jadi jelek,apa ini?harusnya kan aku menjalani hari hari yang menyenangkan ketika ibu pergi!tapi...tapi...

Aku berlari pulang...

Di mana sosok yang galak itu?aku ingin bertemu lagi,katanya cuma beberapa hari,tapi sudah dua musim Ia lewati,sudah lama aku tidak makan masakannya,dan aku menyesal telah berkata kasar padanya...aku ini jahat!

Ah...sudahlah,mungkin bersama teman bisa membuat perasaan jadi lebih baik,besok aku akan mengajak mereka ke Flower Field lagi.

...

"Karina,kenapa kau mengajak kami ke Flower Field lagi?"

"Aku...aku ingin minta maaf sama kalian tentang rencana pergi ke pemandian"

"Oh,itu menjadi masalah!iya kan Raven?"

"iya"

Tiba-tiba ada seekor monster gajah menuju ke arah kami.

"Ah!monster apa itu?waaa"

"Sofia tidak usah takut,ini hanya monster dari Privera Forest"

"Raven kau berani sekali!"kataku,aku kagum sama Raven,dia keren.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rawat monster ini?"kata Sofia

"Memang kau berani?tadi kan takut hahaha"

"Karina!eh Karina sama Raven setuju kan?"

"boleh!boleh!"

"iya"

Setelah itu kami merawat monster itu dengan baik,kami mengadakan piket tiap minggu,dan sekarang giliranku...

"Karina,rawat baik-baik ya!harus sampai mati ya!"

"Sip!okeh Sofia!"

"..."Raven hanya diam saja

Selama seminggu itu aku hanya malas-malasan saja,tapi begitu ingat...

"Aku lupa!gajahnya!"

Aku langsung pergi ke Flower Field,aku melihat gajah itu tergeletak sekarat di tanah,aku panik,mereka akan marah padaku!aku langsung pergi ke Blacksmith,kebetulan ada Sofia di sana... aku langsung membuka pintu rumah Raven...

"Karina"kata mereka serentak

"A...aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Ga..ja..h nya"

"Kenapa?"

"Gajahnya mati"

"EH?"

Suasana hening sejenak,aku takut mereka marah,aku mencoba kuat dan tidak menangis...

"karina?kamu apakan gajah itu?"

"A..aku lupa memberinya makan selama seminggu ini,aku hanya santai saja tampa memedulikannya..."

Lagi-lagi aku membuat mereka marah,dan aku lolos dari mereka karena aku payah,aku langsung pulang,aku takut mengucapkan kata maaf,mungkin mereka tak akan memaafkanku!dan orang yang dapat menenangkanku tidak ada,ia sedang pergi...dia berbohong padaku katanya cuma beberapa hari!dan hari bahagiaku hancur,rusak!

Paginya aku tak sadar tertidur di meja kasir,rumah kosong tidak ada seorang pun...

lanjut part 2

**keterangan:**

**~Karina dan temannya memelihara monster itu di Flower Field**


End file.
